harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily receives a gift from her late Grandmother.
In another Steve Ungrey penned episode, Emily Reed, the granddaughter of the late Harper family housekeeper, Laurel Tremaine, receives a special gift. Sheila Watkins didn’t like seeing people she loved die. Sure, Sheila wasn’t even 30 years old yet, but she’d already seen her share of family tragedies. Now this latest one. “Who the hell would want to murder Laurel Tremaine?” Sheila asked herself. Even though it was summer, a gusty wind rocked the cemetery and made Sheila look up. It was going to storm soon, she thought. “I wish it would rain,” Sheila laughed to herself. Because the wind was breezy, the dust count was high, and it made her a bit wheezy. She was holding her chest a bit when Velda came up; seeing Sheila in distress, Velda ran to the graveside. “My dear… are you all right? Shall I call…” Velda was concerned for Sheila, but Sheila held up her hand. “It’s the pollen,” Sheila said. “Damn allergies. As if they didn’t put me in the hospital last year…” “Try not to think about that too much. Do you want to go?” Sheila shook her head. “I’m afraid if I do, I’ll forget everything I ever knew about Laurel. I’m not ready to say goodbye.” “Who says you have to?” Sheila stood up, taking as deep a breath as she could before finally giving in and reaching for her medication. “Lucky I have water with me. I’ll feel better after a good cleansing.” “Now that’s my Sheila,” Velda laughed. Turning back to the grave, Sheila looked at it and remembered back to when she had come home from the hospital. While arguing with Molly Wainwright in April 2009, a bad case of allergies had triggered a mild heart attack, causing Sheila to be sidelined for several weeks. “I would be resting in bed or moving about the house, and Laurel would always be there making sure I wasn’t overdoing it,” Sheila said. “She’d always put other people ahead of herself. That’s how selfless she was.” “Indeed,” Velda said. “And it makes me so mad to see what happened. When I find out just what’s been going on…” “Velda, have you talked to Fenwick lately?” “I have, dear. Why do you ask?” Velda said. “Because… we should be with ones we love.” Sheila stood up, smiled and hugged Velda. “I’m going home to Allen and spend the rest of the afternoon with him. And who knows? If the cards are right…” “My my, Sheila,” Velda smiled. “Come on, let’s head back. Maybe I’ll call Fenwick and put him in an amorous mood.” (Mid-break announcement) Dwight Weist: "The first portion of Harpers Falls was brought to you by Oxydol. Bleaches as it washes for sparkling whites. Our story will continue in just a moment." Dwight Weist: "And now the second portion of Harpers Falls." The package that arrived at the Reed house was addressed to Emily, but it was mysterious in its content. Signing for the box, Emily went to open it. She was careful to keep the box intact, lest it would have to be used for evidence. What if this were Lyle sending some sort of threatening package? But it wasn’t threatening. Instead, it was a snow globe, with a winding mechanism on the bottom. Emily admired the handiwork and then saw the note. “Thought about you when I saw this and couldn’t pass it up,” Emily read. Her eyes instantly became moist. It was Laurel’s handwriting. Her grandmother had gotten her a present. Now she had to wind up the globe to see what it played. It didn’t take long for the first notes to play, and Emily was already gone. Her eyes instantly welled with tears, albeit tears of joy. Emily was a fan of musicals, and she especially liked “Wicked”. The notes to the song “For Good” instantly were recognizable to Emily. Laurel had no way of knowing that a cruel fate would befall her before she sent that snow globe to Emily, but it was a cruel twist for her to receive it after Laurel’s passing. Still, as she listened to the notes, she knew the words. “It may well be that we will never meet again in this lifetime…so let me say before we part… so much of me is made of what I learned from you.” And with that, she looked up, in tears. “Thanks, Grandma.” Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes penned by Steven Ungrey Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila